Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-24041133-20140521022747
I wanted to write more on my previous post, but the internet was acting weird. In season 10c we see how desperate Eli becomes fearing that he is losing Clare, and that causes him to crash his hearse for her. This of course scares Clare, and she realizes that she can't save Eli from himself. I hate when the fandom got hostile with Clare for breaking up with him. It was the right thing to do Eli needed help,and he should not be going out with anyone until he becomes a more stable person. In season 11 we see that Clare gets a new boyfriend, and that Eli is still hung up on her. We see him suffer not only from a broken heart, but being in control of himself. Like I said before he shouldn't be dating any one, but his parents are very carefree. That means he could of dated Imogen if he wanted to, but he didn't want her he only wanted Clare. After potraying Clare in a negative light on his play he reveals his true feelings for her. Unfortunately he knew about the crush Imogen had on him, and he used her. When they were making out he called her Clare, which means while that was happening all he was thinking about was Clare. In the next part of that episode he realizes all the pain he inflicted on others, and feels remorseful. He also realizes he needs to get better, and his dad supports him. When he does come back he is determined to apologize, and make things right with the people he hurt. He tries to save Clare and Jake's relationship, and he does succeed. Even though it's obvious he loves Clare he decides to let her go (In that scene were Jake and Clare exchage I love yous even though Eli said it for Jake he seems a little hurt. He doesn't regret helping them though he knew it was the right thing to do.) Towards the end of s11A him, and Clare are finally on good terms he once again starts to respect her which is seen in the hospital and the woods. Then in s11 after apologizing a while after apologizing to Imogen he startes to like her. Besides showing how much Eli loves Clare to respect her, go to insane lengths for her, let her go, and being a faithful loyal person how are we suppose to that he cheats on her when he acted out of control when he was suspecting of Imogen cheating on him? Like everyone has said the writers just care about shocking us, and selling out. I believe if the writers were bad in s11 as they are now I think we would of seen a Eli, Clare, Imogen love triangle still continuing. Just to get more hype from each shipping fanbase. I was very glad when they showed why Eli and Imogen would not work, showing a good message. I don't want to offend Imogeli fans, this is my opinion. The reason I find them, so toxic and NOTP is their history. Imogen manipulated him, and took away his meds and that caused him to be very unstable. Eli not only manipulated her as well, but used her. She also saw Clare in a negative light for breaking up with Eli. Later she dates Eli she goes through the same thing Clare did in s10C. What I mean is that when Eli is unstable it scared both of them. After apologizing to Imogen again, they both see that they are better off as friends. After their kiss in the cold cold night Clare wants to be Eli's girlfriend once again. That kiss happened before winter break, and Eli could of met some girl over vacation but of he still loves Clare. He was just worried, and wondering if Clare would leave him again. He also didn't want to try to hard, because last time he did he states it was when he made a play to win her back (A dark time for him.) Well you know the storyin this season Eli loves Clare, but I believe that their bond and love became deeper this season. They both supported each other in their goals, and he was there for her Asher sexually harrassed her. Even when it seemed Clare loved Asher Ali(when she was likable) convinced Eli who didn't understand why Clare was acting the way she was to talk to her. He is devasted when hearing what happened to her, and understands why Clare kept it a secret. After Dallas continues to mess with her Eli has enough and decides to fight him causing one crazy scene. He is willing to get back at Asher for her, but later realizes it's a bad idea not becasue he has to do a play he always wanted. He see it is a bad idea, because his impulsive ideas usually end bad, and he doesn't want to make her situation worse. Despite Clare doing some reckless descisions, and even calling Eli's play stupid (I know she didn't mean it though.) He happily accepts her apology. In the begining of s12C we see Clare, and Eli being very lovey dovey, and just being closer than ever. A tradegy arises, and Eli becomes traumatized after seeing Cam's lifeless body. He decides to spend time with the boys, and again other than previous reasons I've listed he actually could of cheated on Clare with Talia, and didn't. Talia appears again, but we don't see Eli interact with her ever ( even when he believes Clare helping him are making things worse.) Later in s12C he tells Connor that he regrets breaking up with Clare, and thinks that he already lost her. She doesn't take him back which I also don't blame her for. I would of been pretty pissed as well. After seeing that only saying sorry isn't gonna cut it he decides to do a huge gesture ( Reminds me of another couple that starts with Matlins and it ends with worth.) To get back Clare he dresses up as a prince, and gets a horse carriage. Even claiming that he is her soul mate. Again how are we suppose to believe he cheated on her?! He also rigged the ballots for prom queen, and prom king. Clare is still hesitant to forgive, but Eli is still determined to be with her. Then they have their first time together, because Clare has become more openminded over the past three years, and loves Eli that much. Like I said Eli could had been another relationships, or had sex with girls other times, but didn't only when Clare was finally ready. Which means him making out with Lenore, and almost getting intimate with her not believable at all! Then in early s13 Eclare is still honestly Eclare they have become more intimate though. There are no warning signs that their relationship is going south. After Clare tells him that she has cancer she tells him not to come. In the end of the episode it is revealed that he dropped what he was doing in New York, and wanted to stay by Clare's side through her treatment. I don't understand!? They were getting closer, and stronger each season you can't just flip the switch next season, and make Eli cheat. I listed all the reasons why viewers are to believe Eli is the type guy who is committed, and faithful. People might even if his says how mush he loves her, or won't give up on her are words. Well look at his actions like Maya's freaking song says ACTION SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS. They might get back together next season, but then what was the point making Eli OOC. Oh yeah shock value gasp he cheated now Clare and Drew will be together OMG. Those stupid writers they not only threw away three seasons worth of developing Eclare(that is why this post is very long.), but Eli's development. I will usualy love or like a character when they redeem themself, when they are genuinely sorry, and make up for there mistakes. Usually when I think of characters like thay are Spinner, J.t, Miles, and of course Eli. They ruined him, and he is not the same Eli who was once my King